The Demise
by Inu-Angel20
Summary: COMPLETED: KagxSess pairing, Short Story. WARNING: Story is a little dark. Hatred and Vengence are his only emotions. Will love save him...or destroy him?


**Warning:** This story is consider a little dark, so if you are not into these kind of stories, read no further.

**The Demise**

By: lilangel (mediaminer) & Inu-Angel20 (fanfiction)

The Lord of the Western Land is no other than Sesshoumaru. Every youkai fear and respect the Inuyoukai. If they don't, he has ways of changing their minds. The lord is usually seen roaming around his land, seeking intruders that dare to trespass or challenge his authority. He is as strong as he is skilled with his sword. To face him in combat is to ask for death itself.

They say he is a cold hearted youkai who despises humans. Yet, his appearance reveals a deadly beauty, with long silver hair and pointed ears. He bares the mark of a crescent moon and two violet strips on both his cheeks. He is dressed in the most expensive and finest kimono with pointed and deadly armor. Beside his waist, two swords can be seen. One to bring back the dead, Tensaiga, and the other is a sword of destruction, Tokijin.

Instead of his usual patrolling, he is standing by a large clearing in the middle of the forest. His expressions are un-readable as always and an unusual calmness surrounds the Inuyoukai. All his senses are on full alert as he waits.

He doesn't have to wait long before footsteps can be heard approaching him from behind. Sesshoumaru made no attempt to move or acknowledge the stranger. With his sensitive smell, he already knows who the person is, and with his keen hearing, he could hear the beating of the stranger's heart. Sesshoumaru can tell the stranger is nervous but no trace of fear can be sensed from him. That intrigues and angers him.

Sesshoumaru turns around to face the murderer of his mother. The human dares to look him in the eyes as he does so. Sesshoumaru is not pleased.

During their last encounter, the stranger was shaking in fear and he even begged for his life. Yet this time, he is showing no sign of anything but determination. He's either brave for facing his death with honor or a fool to challenge the Lord of the Western Land. Either way, Sesshoumaru does not care. The only thoughts running through his mind are that of the petty human who murdered his mother.

His mother; who was a full blooded youkai and a powerful one too, was not one to take down that easily. Further more, she was mated to an even more powerful Inuyoukai, his father. Yet the stranger; a weak human too, was able to kill her. Sesshoumaru cares not how the stranger had managed to achieve such thing. He thinks only about seeking revenge for the one person that he ever cared about.

Just as the thought crosses his mind, a certain dark haired miko enters his mind. Her sad crystal blue eyes, her once sweet smile and her cheerful spirit now laced with a sorrow that haunts him.

"_You still wish to carry out your plan?" the gentle voice belonging to a female asked._

"_I have finally found the murderer of my mother. He shall pay with his life!" answered Sesshoumaru._

_The female stepped forth from the shadow to reveal herself as a young woman around the age of 20. She has long dark hair that flowed passed her shoulder, a figure that held itself up with gracefulness and formality. Her beauty was unmistakable but there was so much sorrow on that face of hers, that it would have brought tears to whoever laid eyes on her. _

_Looking into her eyes, one saw a young woman who have had much heartbreak and went through much pain but she still held lots of determination, hopes and love within her. A love that which the Western Lord refused to accept, even to himself._

"_Even when he had explained what had occurred many years ago? It was but a misunderstanding."_

"_I care not whether he was the person to have plunged that knife through her heart or not. I only care that all who participated in the murder of my mother receive what they deserved." Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes turned from golden yellow to crimson red, letting his emotions shows but only for a brief moment._

_She sighed and her shoulder slightly dropped as she lowered her head. "Revenge will get you nowhere. You have already eliminated all those whom I personally agreed had deserved it." She looked up and stared him straight in the eyes. "But the others...including Tysuko, are innocent. They do not deserve to die."_

_An outraged Sesshoumaru sneered with anger. He stepped towards her with lighting speed and pinned her to the tree by her throat. "They all deserve to die! Do not presume you can change my mind, miko." He let her go and turned back to face two of the murderers._

_At his intense death glare, the two crawled away in fright. They were going to be slaughter by the Inuyoukai when the pretty miko showed up and started reasoning with him. They would have tried to escape but that would only lessen their lifespan much quicker. Now all they could do was pray that the Inuyoukai be merciful and grant them a swift death._

"_If even I can not change your mind, then there is only one thing left to do." She said quietly, with a force that held little argument. "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Land...I, Kagome Higurashi, challenge you to a duel."_

"I will not fight you, Lord Sesshoumaru." the man, by the name of Tysuko, says.

The only reaction he receives was a blank expression on Sesshoumaru's face. "Which one shall it be, this time? The fleeing or the begging?" he taunts. "Either way, your death is inevitable."

"I will not run or beg for mercy." He says without hesitation. "For once in my life, I will face this honorably. I will not fight back or move from this spot." He looked at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes as he says, "I only ask that you spare the life of the other men. They have done nothing but take orders and I was their leader." He drops his gaze as he speaks softly, "Because of our-My foolishness, I've done a terrible mistake. I thought she killed my wife...."

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru hollers, his anger flaring. When it comes to the topic of his dead mother, Sesshoumaru could not keep his emotion in place. "You will die, as will they." As he speaks these words, events of the past enter his mind.

_If Sesshoumaru was shocked, he did very well hiding it behind his emotionless expression. Instead, he narrowed his eyes dangerously and held his ground as he replied, "You do not know of what you ask for. This is no game, miko. To challenge me is death itself." He took a step towards her. "I will not show mercy, not even to you." He stated in a low and perilous voice, sending shivers down the spines of those that were present, all expect Kagome herself._

_She refused to back down. Instead, she just held her head high and met his eyes without flinching. "If I win, you will stop this rampage of vengeance. If you win......do what you will. I will no longer be around to annoy you again."_

_The Western Lord, for once in his life, smirked at the miko's foolishness. "I can still carry out my intentions and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_

"_You are Lord Sesshoumaru, your pride and honor will not permit you to decline a challenge," stated Kagome, matter-of-factly. "Draw your sword, Sesshoumaru."_

_With that said, Kagome formed an energy sword of her own and held it firmly in her hand, keeping eye contact all the while. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw something that looked a lot like concern flickered across Sesshoumaru's eyes before he drew his sword but it disappeared so fast that even she could not tell for sure. _

_Kagome knew deep down that Sesshoumaru cared a lot for her, love her even, but he was too stubborn to admit it to himself and kept on denying it. She did not press on the matter but stayed by his side anyway. She would give her life if it was necessary. Never in her life would she dream that the day would come when she, Kagome Higurashi, would be the one to challenge Sesshoumaru in a death match. This hurt her more than words could describe. Nevertheless, she would do what she must to stop Sesshoumaru. If he killed them all, he would never find the peace that he sought and he would lose more than he would gain._

_When their eye contact broke, Kagome leaped into the air and brought her sword down, sending a powerful wave of energy flying towards Sesshoumaru. He dodged it easily and returned one of his own, causing Kagome to go into defense. Using her sword as a shield, she held it up to block the oncoming attack. Before she could predict his next move, Sesshoumaru was behind her. Sensing his presence rather than see him, Kagome conjured a purity shield before he could strike. She then spun around and brought her sword up to meet his. _

_Sesshoumaru's Tokijin and Kagome's energy sword faced off. The two sword's power clashed with one another for dominant, thus emitting large amounts of power energy._

_In the end, Sesshoumaru proved to be the victor, as he sent Kagome flying into the air and landing on her back. Before she could attempt to get up, she could feel the tip of his sword on her exposed neck._

_She lost._

"It is but a small request. My life for theirs." He tried to reason. "And my life after that..."

This got Sesshoumaru interested. "You have bargained with the devil himself."

_Kagome did not move or try to get up from the ground. Instead, she sat there in defeat. She knew now that she must hold her end of the bargain and it hurt her deeply. What she was about to do would be the most painful thing she would ever have to endure, but even that could not compare to the pain Sesshoumaru would have unintentionally inflicted upon himself. What choice did she have? She failed him._

_Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword and casually walked past her. He won, as he had expected he would. With his sword held firmly in his hand, he headed out to search for the two humans that made their escape while he was pre-occupied. From their scent, they could not have gone far. He intended to make them pay dearly. He would enjoy soaking his claws in their blood and making them squirm as they cry out in pain._

"My soul will be forever trapped within the hell that I have created. I will not be resuscitated in this life or the next. All I ask in return is for the safety of my men."

'_An honorable request for such an exchange'_, Sesshoumaru thinks. To see Tysuko forever destroyed and tortured for all eternity. It was a bargain that pleases him very much.

If Sesshoumaru can look past his vengefulness, he will notice a brief flash of emotion flickering in Tysuko's eyes. Something very familiar in the man's gaze as they bear into Sesshoumaru's, something similar to that of... guilt? For once in his life, Sesshoumaru is too blinded by _hate_ to dwell on the issue.

This will cost him dearly.

"_At last, you have succeeded what you have sought out to accomplish." A very disappointed Kagome spoke sadly. "Did their deaths satisfy your thirst for vengeance in any way?"_

"_I will never be satisfied until the last of them are lying dead at my feet." He replied sternly._

_Kagome made to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. She carefully ran her hand along his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. There was so much hate and pain within him that it pained her. If one was to have a closer inspection, they would see that his eyes also held love, love for the miko that stood in front of him. Kagome only wished that that person could be Sesshoumaru himself._

Sesshoumaru shakes his head to clear his mind of her, but her words had penetrated his mind and refused to go away. Her sad eyes haunt him, still. At last he replies, "I will honor your dying wish. Prepare to die!"

He decides to give the man an honorable death. Despite his better judgment, Sesshoumaru had let her influence his decision but that does not mean that Tysuko would not suffer.

With his right hand he extends claws dripping with poison, ready to launch his attack. The thought of trickery from his enemy crosses his mind but Sesshoumaru's confidence in his fighting skills quickly diminishes that thought. Whatever scheme Tysuko has in mind will not stop or harm him in anyway, he concludes.

In a blink of an eye, he races with lighting speed towards Tysuko and slashes the man with his razor sharp claws. Everything is quiet, not even the sound of birds can be heard. The two opponents stand perfectly still, back facing one another. Sesshoumaru is the first to move. He withdraws his claws and walks off, his face emotionless as always. Finally a gasp can be heard before the sound of a body hitting the ground with a _'thump'_, causing birds to fly off in fright.

Even from his distance, Sesshoumaru can still hear the sound of the body quivering in pain. The poison he used is intended for a slow and excruciating death. It will eat away the flesh and bones from within, until no remains of Tysuko can be seen.

Upon finishing his task, he set out to return to his castle, but the smell of blood causes Sesshoumaru to halt to an abrupt stop. _'That scent. It cannot be.'_ He turns around to face the slaughtered body of his prey.

The body lay a few feet from him but an aura of strong magic surrounds it as well. Magic that he does not notice before. A moment passes before the body starts to flicker in and out of view and finally the illusion that surrounded it vanishes.

Instead of the body of a bleeding Tysuko, a human female with raven dark hair takes its place. Her hair covers most of her face but it does not stop Sesshoumaru's blood from running cold and his heart racing with fear.

"Ka-Kagome?"

"_You have lost more than you gain, Sesshoumaru." With that said, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the two slaughtered bodies, lying motionless a mile away. _

_Sesshoumaru watched her leave. He had to refrain himself from taking hold of her and pulling her back into his arms, as another part of him wrestled with himself for thinking such thoughts. He kept telling himself that she was nothing but a distraction and a human girl, that she held no importance to him._

_Yet, as he continued to watch her slowly disappear from his life, he felt a jolt of pain enter his heart but it wasn't as bad as when the wind blew in his direction, carrying with it the scent of her tears._

The End.

-----------------

NOTE: I've had some readers commenting that they don't understand or find the story complicated. The point of this story is to leave more questions than answers.

FAQ:

1. Why did Kagome do such a thing?

2. What really happened many years ago between Sesshoumaru's mother and Tysuko?

3. Is Kagome alive? Couldn't Sesshoumaru revive her with Tensaiga?

Damit, so many questions unanswered. Don't you just hate that? If I answered the questions, what is the point in writing this short-story? But I will answer the last one, since the answer is already in the story.

If you re-read the story, you will find the conversation where Tysuko (Kagome) bargained with Sesshoumaru for the safety of the other men. That should answer the question. The only question that would come of it after answering that question would be: what kind of bargain did she have with the underworld? Or how was it possible and what happened to her when she died?

As for the others who just can't seem to comprehend the story at all, below is an explanation/summary of the story.

UNDERSTANDING THE STORY:

Basically, when Sesshoumaru was younger, his mother died unexpectedly. Finally, after so many years, he found out a little information regarding his mother's death and tracked down the killer. During that time, he only had one thing in his mind, revenge.

I also added a love story to Sesshoumaru in the process. We all know how he feels about human, so he was a stubborn taiyoukai. He refused to put his revenge aside and admit his feelings for the pretty miko, Kagome. I didn't put too many of his emotion regarding Kagome in detail but it's there. He's in denial, it's obvious.

So, what do you get with one denial youkai on a rampage for vengeance? Big trouble!! Betrayal, trust, love, hate, guilt.....

This story focuses on how a person can be blinded by their desire and missed out on the important things in life. For Sesshoumaru, he put his thirst for vengeance before love and in the end when he realized he killed her....well, it was kinda too late.

As to why Kagome would pretend to be Tysuko and died in his place? Well, that's a different story. Plus, if Sesshoumaru could have put his vengeance aside, Kagome wouldn't have died. Also, I don't agree with what Kagome did either. I think it was stupid, nothing noble about that. These two couple also lack proper communication, which is also whey it led to her death.

But I did place hints about her death. It's just written in code.

_What she was about to do would be the most painful thing she would ever have to endure, but even that could not compare to the pain Sesshoumaru would have **unintentionally** inflicted upon himself._

It's one of those speeches that mean more than it appears kinda thing. I know, it's hard and it could have meant anything. Think of it as female speech, like when they say one thing but mean another. So treaky...

Well, that's all the explanation I can give you readers. Bye.


End file.
